


One Night

by HellAndHighWaters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Divergent, First Time, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slight Smut, Smut, first time writing smut please be patient, semi-public blowjob, tw: mentions of internalized homophobia, very brief - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAndHighWaters/pseuds/HellAndHighWaters
Summary: It was one night.One simple, beautiful night.—Please read notes before for a trigger warning!





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: there is a slight mention of homophobia and some violence typical of the Vietnam War. It’s not incredibly graphic, but I feel better warning you all straight off.  
> Also I’m sorry if this is a little messy! I wanted to try my hand at something new, and if it sucks,,, well I’ll delete it in the morning when my common sense returns

It was one night.

One simple, beautiful night.

Dave had been in Vietnam for a few months, and in the army for longer. He knew what he had signed up for. They all did. It was… essentially a hell on Earth in a lot of ways. The heat and humidity, the bugs, and not to mention the constant storm of bullets and bombs. Bodies were dropping every day. Corpses were disgustingly common. Death was everywhere.

When people first came out, there was always a sense of anxiousness, worry. They dealt with it in different ways, some with humor, some with seriousness, some with anger. It was all different. But with time, almost all mellowed out into a sense of somberness. A sense of intense melancholy. They saw a lot of things that really just didn’t leave you. Losing people left and right. Losing friends, people they cared for.

Klaus Hargreeves, though, Klaus was completely different. He was bright, cheerful, he talked like they were having a casual conversation on any random street corner in the world. He cracked jokes, he teased, he laughed. He was different than anyone else Dave had ever met there.

And… he was falling for him. He didn’t know what it was. Klaus was just… so unapologetically himself, which was something Dave had struggled with for quite a while. It was hard to be authentically himself when the world hated what he was so much. He had even hated himself for it, for a while. He’d refused to acknowledge it, to accept it. Surely he wasn’t… like that. He was /normal/.

It took him time to accept that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t normal. He wasn’t straight.

He was gay. He was exactly what he had been afraid of for so long. It had taken him so long to come to terms with it. It was funny, thinking about it now. How afraid he’d been. How alone he’d felt when he’d come to realize his feelings.

Now, though, he didn’t feel that way any more. Not after meeting Klaus. Not after tonight. They’d drank together, danced together, laughed together. Every brush of their hands, every one of those shy grins and shared looks. They sent sparks through him, his whole body lighting up in all the best ways. 

It was growing later now. They were the only occupants left, hidden away behind the beaded screen that didn’t really hide all that much. They were both a bit flushed, both from a level of drunkenness and exertion from their dancing. 

Klaus was looking at him like he was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Dave could feel his heart melting.

“What’s going on in your head that’s got you smiling like that, Katz?”

The voice brought him from his thoughts rather abruptly. He smiled sheepishly, feeling a bright flush beginning to take over his cheeks. “Oh, er… you, actually,” he admitted quietly, feeling the burning in his cheeks.

The gorgeous smile that formed on the other’s lips made a million butterflies come to life in his chest.

“Really?” he asked, like he couldn’t believe it.

That surprised the blonde, that Klaus seemed so surprised that he could bring such an expression of adoration on someone else’s face. With just a moment of hesitation, he lifted a hand to gently press it to Klaus’s cheek. He gently brushed his thumb along his cheek, getting the other to meet his gaze. “Yes, really. I… I think you’re pretty great, Hargreeves.”

With that simple utterance, he paused before leaning in and pressing a soft, soft kiss to Klaus’s lips. For a moment, he didn’t react. He seemed… surprised. Dave felt his heart drop. Had he misread the situation? Was he making a huge mistake? Had he just outed himself? Had he just ruined this, between them? A million scared questions started flying through his head.

Then he felt the other kissed him back. Not only that, he kissed back eagerly. He felt Klaus’s arms slip around his shoulders, and Dave carefully settled his hands on Klaus’s hips. He seemed to take that as an invitation. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated, Klaus’s fingers tangling in Dave’s hair, Dave’s arms slipping fully around Klaus, pulling him as close as he could. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. His tongue slipped into Klaus’s mouth, and he could taste the whiskey on his tongue. A quiet groan left the other, goading Dave to press further, go further.

Klaus was the first to break it, earning a quiet groan from Dave himself. Klaus’s face was flushed, and Dave could tell from the warmth of his own face that he was just as flushed.

That wasn’t the only warmth he was feeling.

And it was clear Klaus could tell. He took a careful look over Dave, his eyes lingering on his lips, and his groin. More specifically, the area that had made his pants feel incredibly tight.

“I–“ Dave stammered out, unable to get much further before Klaus’s mouth found his own again. He pressed up against Dave, until Dave’s back hit the wall. His hand found his way down, rubbing against Dave’s clothed erection. That most definitely shocked him, his hips jerking into the touch. Klaus broke the kiss to chuckle, before he began to gently trail kisses under Dave’s earlobe.

“Mm,” he murmured softly. “Will you… will you let me take care of you?” His hand rubbed a little more firmly against Dave’s erection, earning a slightly louder moan from the man, before he let go carefully. “Please… I’ve had the biggest, most intense crush on you since the first day I saw you. I want to make you feel so so good.”

The words made Dave’s knees weak. “Oh… oh, yes. Please,” he groaned out quietly, tilting his head back until he hit the wall. At his approval, Klaus smiled. He slotted their lips together, and his expert fingers began to undo Dave’s pants. He sighed against Klaus’s mouth as his erection was finally freed from its restraints. Klaus broke the kiss, and he leaned his forehead against Dave’s. They were close enough that he could feel Klaus’s breath on his cheek. He could feel the other’s eyes taking him in hungrily, like he just couldn’t get enough.

“You… are even better than I imagined.”

That made Dave give a breathy chuckle. “Thanks…?”

Klaus hummed, trailing his fingers down Dave’s chest, a soft shiver going down his spine. Klaus pressed another kiss to his lips, before he pulled away fully. Dave opened his mouth to question what he was doing, but the next thing he knew, Klaus was on his knees, using his teeth to tug down Dave’s underwear. Finally free, his length lay out in the open for both of them to see.

Now, Dave had never really thought about what size his penis was, in comparison to other people. He’d just never worried about it. But Klaus looked utterly amazed. “Mm… you really are gorgeous,” he purred. Dave opened his mouth to reply, but he didn’t get far before Klaus leaned in, taking the tip of his length into his mouth. The feeling almost made his knees buckle. It was so amazing. A loud moan left him before he could stop it. If he hadn’t known better, he might have said the man looked amused by his reaction.

Klaus swirled his tongue around the head for a long moment, testing and teasing Dave, trying to draw out another one of those delicious moans. Once he has Dave panting and shivering under his touch, he decided to take it to the next level.

He trailed his tongue lazily along the bottom of Dave’s length, before he swallowed him all the way down to the base of his cock. The sudden change gave him the reaction he was looking for.

“Oh shit,” he groaned, his fingers splaying out and trying to find something to grab to steady him. “Holy shit, oh my gosh, Klaus.” He bucked his hips, earning a grunt from Klaus. He slowly began bobbing his head. Up and down Dave’s length. His movements were slow at first, tongue slowly dragging along the base of his dick. He got faster and faster, meeting Dave’s shakily hip thrusts.

He’d never done this before. But hell, it felt amazing. Klaus’s mouth was fucking amazing.

“Klaus!” He came down Klaus’s throat with the single utterance of the beautiful man’s name. Klaus took it with a practiced ease. Only when Dave was fully finished did Klaus finally pull away. He gently pulled Dave’s underwear and pants back into place. He slowly got off his knees, and smiled sweetly at the other, who still looked a little dazed from his orgasm.

He pressed a soft kiss to Dave’s lips. “Good?” he asked softly, taking in Dave’s face.

Rather than immediately responding, Dave pulled him in for another kiss. He could taste his own semen in Klaus’s tongue.

“Darling, it was fucking amazing.” 

Klaus smiled brightly again. “Hmm. I’m glad. Maybe next time we do this, we can find somewhere a little more private. If you want to do it again, I mean.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I’d want to.”

One simple, beautiful night.

It was one night, but it stemmed into much, much more.


End file.
